Emo Love Story
by megg123100
Summary: this story is based off of my two friends who i miss very dearly and wish i could have helped them to live i miss and love them soo much they were both my bestfriends


Sad Emo Love Story

This is a love story about two emo people who were very deeply in love. But… did not want to admit to their love.

There was a girl Amelia, and a boy named Steven. Amelia had just moved to a small town. She did not know that many people. Next to her lived a boy named Steven. His parents went over to greet Amelia's family. When he saw her hazel eyes he immediately fell in love with her. She was hesitant with him. She did not

trust boys because, her last boyfriend abused her and would rape her constantly. Steven did not know of this. He would probably not even judge her of her past. All he knew was that she was a sweet nice caring young girl like himself. He was set on her. The next day was the first day of school. Everyone gave her weird, or mean looks. Except for one girl Victoria. She was the nicest person Amelia had met. As they looked at each others schedule's they had all of the same

classes. In first period they both at next to each other. Then in front of Amelia, Steven sat there. Amelia did not know what to do… or say. She had kept her head down except for when Victoria had made funny comments, or jokes in class. When Amelia was leaving class Steven had stopped her. He was asking if she would want to come study at his house. She said she did not know and would text him the answer later. She never did. The next day he went up to her and

said that she had never texted him. Little did he know that she was having family issues. Her dad always is drunk and her mom is a drug addict. If only someone knew. Someone she could tell. But she didn't feel safe with telling him. Nobody would understand the pain she was going through. They talked more.

They now had become best friends J. They got so close to the point where she could tell him now. Amelia" look I need to tell you something about me Steven and, please don't judge me." Steven" sure you can tell me anything. " well Steven for the past couple of years my dad has been a alcoholic and my mom is a drug addict. I never know how to cope with it so I…I… cut." Steven then said " Im not going to judge you for your life and there is something I must tell you. I love you! I always since the first day I met you when I first glanced into your amazingly gorgeous hazel eyes." He then proceeded to pick up her wrist and pulled up her sleeve. Exposing the cuts. He leaned in and kissed her cuts. They both cried. She fell into his arms. He said to her " if anything bad happens to

you I don't know how I would live knowing I let something bad happen to you. If something bad happens come knock on my window I will let you in and we will talk about it." That made her smile just a little bit. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled because, his dreams were becoming true. And hers as well. That night her parents started to argue. And fist fight. She wanted to get away. She went to Steven's house. She knocked on the window. His little lamp

went on. He opened his window to see Amelia in full on tears. He caught her in his arms. They layed o his bed cuddling talking about what had happened. He couldn't stand to see her like this he had calmed her down. She had her head on his chest. She liked to her the beating of his heart in her ears. She looked at him and stared at each other for a minute then they both leaned in to kiss. He stopped. He said " this doesn't feel right we are not together and you probably like someone else." Amelia said' I don't like anyone else. I love you. And I don't want anyone else because no one is better then you." he whispered in her ear

"Will you be mine then?" she looked at him then thought and looked back and said "yes." they were excited for now they were truly together and not just friends. They cuddled the whole night. They even fell asleep on each other. They woke up early so they wouldn't get caught. They kissed goodbye and she was gone. He closed the window left it unlocked and layed on his bed. He had sooo many good thoughts about her. We wanted to help her so back with everything going on in her life. So he would surprise her. When she got back home she went to bed and her parents walked in yelling saying where were you we were worried sick. She said I went and walked around the neighborhood to get things off of my head that's all. They said ok and left her room. She went to sleep thinking that now she had a boyfriend who was not only her lover but her best friend as well. They were truly in love. Every night she would go to his house to

see each other. They laid in each others arms overnight for 5 months. Untill one night Amelia did not come. He went to her window. It was unlocked. He went inside. When he saw her he fell to his knees. She had a rope around her nack and had killed herself. On her desk was a note on her laptop. It had a link. He clicked on it. She had made a suicide note. He busted into tears and as he read he ran out of the window back to his house. The note had said " to who it may concern- I no longer have a place in this world everyone hates me the only ones who don't are Victoria, my wonderful amazing boyfriend Steven, and Steven's

parents, Michelle and Christopher. Even my own parents hate me L. They tell me daily I should die and was a mistake that I should have never been born. Well here you go mom and dad. You get what you wished for. Victoria you were the only one who was there for me through thick and thin. You were like my sister

and I love you big sis. Steven. You were and will always be my boyfriend my TRUE love. And I will always love you. Forever. Please find someone good in life. Someone that doesn't have a fucked up family so this wont happen to her as well. I love you with all my heart and… I was pregnant with your baby. 3 I love you sooo much babe I will in the other world as well. Well this is is. Goodbye world. Here I come GOD!" later that night she was in the newspaper. The next

morning on the news local boy and girl commit suicide on same night. Two lovers rejoined In heaven and will love each other forever. Moral of the story don't judge someone for their life story cause in the end they might turn out to be your lover for the rest of your life. And this is a true story it happened between my two best friends. The names were changed on grounds on privacy for my beloved departed friends.


End file.
